The clock struck 23
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Why is it so cold in here?...Hello Ikuto? I better not find you in that stupid well, Ikuto?.....Your starting to scare me" "...Have you seen my sister?" Amuto.


**The tittle is kinda lame but I was too lazy to think of a different one . I don't really know how I came up with this but I hope it's not to crappy so enjoy read, review....and crap like that, oh and this story will only last like 4-5 chapters maybe more maybe less. **

"Brr, is it cold in here or what?" I asked rubbing my hands together "They really need a heater" Rima rose up an eye brow "Heater? It the middle of June" Rima rolled her eyes and looked back to her manga.

'knock, knock'

I got up stuffing my feet into my fluffy slippers and shuffled over clutching my robe closer as I opened up the door. "What do you----" I felt my throat stop working as the wind rushed in blowing past me. My legs weakened and my arms felt like spaghetti.

"We ran out of toilet paper, can you spare some?" He asked, not even looking up from his book. Not even caring who it was. Not even thinking about what was REALLY going on. Talk about oblivious. I reached past the lamp fumbling with the drawer I opened it up and grabbed a roll, not even taking my eyes off him. I stuffed the paper into his out-stretched hand as I felt my cheeks grow red. "Thanks" He muttered distractedly turning and shutting the door on his way down the steps, nose still stuffed into that oh so interesting book.

I turned leaning weakly against the door sliding down to the floor 'sigh' "Who was that?" Yaya asked sounding a little too interested as she chomped on her bubble gum and twirled her pig tail around her finger. "It's Amu's little crush" Rima teased kicking her legs playfully while lying on her belly. I pouted at that. "Awwww thats so cute!" Yaya squealed "and he ain't hard to look at too" She winked....

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMA!"

"What's his name?" I pouted crossing my arms "Dare" I muttered glaring at Rima. "Hey it was Yaya's question" Rima defended as she pointed an accusing finger toward Yaya. _"Hey! No changing!"_ "But you told her, she wouldn't ask if she didn't know" I shot back throwing a pillow at Rima. _"You Can't switch!"_ "So what she would have figured it out, Ikuto would have to if he wasn't reading"

"AH, HA!"

Our heads snapped towards Yaya. "What?" We asked in union. "His name is Ikuto isn't it!?" I looked at her in shock how did she-----

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMA!"

"Okay, How dose Amu know him?!" Yaya asked excitedly "Hey, you can't ask about me!" I Said still half glaring at Rima. "I dunno Amu, I think she can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NOOOO!"

"She met him first day of camp" Hey did she just-------

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMA!"

"How old?" "17" "ohhhhh! Older man, I like your taste!" "Ewww"

"Hobby?" "Reading, Violin, Soccer, basket ball, photography" "Are you a stalker?" "No! He told me that stuff!"

"Fav color" "Black" "Bad boy, huh?" "..." "I think Amu would look good with a bad boy" "True"

I Puffed up my cheeks in frustration as my two best friends gossiped about my love life, if you can even call it that. I mean, I met him on the bus, it was the last seat and Rima ditched me for Yaya. We talked and I took a liking to him but ever since hes been to busy reading and playing soccer to even notice me. His cabin just happens to be right beside mine and I don't think he figured it out yet. The worst part is he. is. HOT. I'm not shallow but is seems every girl in camp wants to be next to him. The only reason the seat next to him was empty was because he HATED fangirls and had to let me in from the lack of available seats. Hes really funny thought, and cool...and nice,and---I'm ranting.

He HATES fangirls. What if he hates me too?

"Amu?" Rima waved a hand in front of my face getting my attention. "huh? What?" "Dreaming about your little Ikuto?" "NO!" I made a 'Pfft" noise and viciously yanked the covers over my head

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Jeez Amu, can't you take a joke? We're just kidding" Yaya shook me under the covers "Amu?" I poked my head out with a sour look I asked "What?" Rima pulled the covers off more and dragged me out of bed. "It's only 9:30 you can't bail now!" After about an hour and a half later Rima and Yaya fell asleep...I stayed awake.

I saw Ikuto.

I saw a man.

They started talking, then yelling, soon the man pushed Ikuto right into the well behind him. Oh God. I ran right out of the cabin a around to the back. They were gone. I ran over to the well and looked down as far as I could. "Ikuto!" I screamed down the well. Nothing. I felt complete terror until...I chill ran up my spine and-

"You called?" I turned around to find Ikuto standing there "Uhhhhhhhhhhh" "Did you call me all the way down here just to stand there?" I shook my head then blushed realizing I was only in a baggy T-shirt "J-just cold" It was a cover up but it was true. "Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?" He offered. "Sure" The whole time I didn't say a word. The door opened. I stepped in. The door closed.

'sigh'

I turned around thinking I would just get some rest, I was wrong. There wide awake stood Rima and Yaya with wide devilish grins spread from ear to ear. "Crap"

**Was that Good? -**


End file.
